


Muffled Confessions

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Peter Parker x reader where he’s her dorm neighbour and she accidentally hears him confess about liking her through the very thin walls.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Muffled Confessions

You stayed holed up in your dorm while everyone else on your floor decided to go to a party in another dorm building. Did you want to go? Of course! But you really wanted to get this paper done, so you didn’t have to stress about it anymore. 

You’ve been working on it for three hours now. You’d occasionally stop for a snack, the bathroom, or just a quick mental break, and then back to work you went. It wasn’t until midnight when you decided that you made enough progress for the night. So you saved your work, closed your laptop, and got ready for bed. 

When you came back from the bathroom, you heard a muffled conversation from next door, from Peter’s room. 

“Dude, come on. You’re drunk. You need to drink some water,” you heard Ned pleading.

You heard a scoff, “No way, man! What if I drink too much and pee in front of her?!”

Her? Who’s this her that Peter was talking about? You crawled onto your roommate, MJ’s, bed and pressed your ear against the wall, trying to make the muffled conversation more clear. 

Someone snorted and then Ned spoke up, “Drunk or not, I bet you’d pee in front of her either way. You’re just a big mess around Y/N.”

Your eyes widened. Wait. Y/N? Did Ned just say Y/N?!

You heard a bounce of springs and then felt a thump on the wall your ear was pressed to. You heard an “Ow” and you covered your mouth to prevent you from laughing. 

“Y/N is just so perfect, Ned. She’s pretty, smart, funny, caring, witty. I really like her.” you heard rustling and Peter’s voice was really close to your ear. He was probably sitting right up against the wall where you were, “I just don’t know how to tell her.”

“Whatcha doin’?” you hear someone whisper behind you and you jump back from the wall, turning around to see that MJ was back.

“What the hell, MJ?!” you whisper yell at her. 

She snorted, “So, you hear Peter rambling about you in there, huh? He’s been doing that all night, by the way?”

You can’t help but lighten up at that information, “Wait, really?”

She nods, plopping onto your bed since you’re on hers, “Yup. Pretty disgusting if you ask me,” she says with a shrug. 

You bite your lip hesitantly, trying to figure out what to do with that information, “Should I talk to him now? Or do you think he’ll be too drunk to even focus or remember?”

“He’s a bit out of it. Wait until tomorrow when he’s grumpy because of his hangover.” she then hops off your bed, grabbing her shower caddy, towel, and pajamas, “I’ll be back. I need to cleanse myself from the stench of sweat and alcohol.” she held up a peace sign and walked out the door. 

You moved across the room and settled into your own bed, pulling the covers up to your chin. 

Tomorrow. You’ll talk to Peter tomorrow. 

_________

Saturdays. Saturdays are usually seen as glorious. A day where there’s no school, no responsibilities. A day of joy and freedom. And yet…it’s a day you’re dreading. 

You didn’t get much sleep after hearing Peter’s drunken confession. You were too anxious, in a good and bad way. What if everything he said is just some drunken nonsense? What if he doesn’t really like you and it was all a lie? What if he rejects you and you can never face him again, so you’ll have to switch schools and make new friends?

What if-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Who the hell is knocking at your door so early in the-IT’S ALMOST TEN?!

_Knock, knock, knock._

You kick off your blankets and walk the short distance to the door, pulling it open. Your eyes widen when you see Peter standing on the other side and you slam the door in his face. You quickly grab your robe, pulling it on, and tying it tight around you. 

You then open your door again and give him a shy smile, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Uh, can I come in?” 

You glance at MJ’s bed, seeing that it was empty. Huh. When did she leave? You then nod to Peter, “Sure, come in.” you step aside, letting him pass and close the door behind him, “What’s up?”

Peter sits at the edge of your bed and you follow, keeping some space between you two. He looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs together, “So, uh, I thought about a lot of stuff yesterday while I was at that party.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, um, I don’t know how else to say this, so I’m just gonna say it.” he looks up and into your Y/E/C eyes, “I like you, Y/N. A lot.”

You let out a breath of relief and then giggled, “I know.”

He gives you a confused look, “You know? How do you know?”

You chuckled and pointed to the wall where MJ’s bed sat against, “These walls are thin, Peter. I heard you and Ned talking last night about how you really liked me, but didn’t know how to tell me. Also, your fear of peeing in front of me?”

Peter’s cheeks visibly turned pink, “Oh, uh, heh, oops. I really didn’t want you to find out that way.”

You shrugged, “Regardless, I was still scared because a part of me thought that maybe you didn’t mean it. That it was just some drunken nonsense.”

He laughed to himself, “Well, drunk or not, I really like you, Y/N.” he sets his hand on top of yours.

With your other hand, you place it on top of his and smile at him, “I really like you too, Peter.” 

“You wanna go on a date sometime?” he asks with a shy smile that makes your heart melt.

“Sure. How about now? Are you hungover or anything?”

“Not as much as earlier, but just a bit.”

“How about we go to the diner and get you the hangover special?”

“It’s a date,” he says and kisses your cheek, “I’ll let you change.” when he stands and walks towards the door, he’s practically skipping. You give him a wave before he closes the door behind him. 

As soon as the coast is clear, you fall onto your bed squirming around and squealing.


End file.
